marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Invincible Iron Man Vol 4 6
Stark HQ I thought the mystery of Stark HQ's location was revealed in this issue, but things seem to be a bit convoluted. First of all, it appears that the place where Riri meets Amanda is the very same laboratory where Amanda and MJ have been hanging around in the past issues; they have the same layout. In issues #3 and #4, it's established this laboratory is inside the building solely identified as "Stark HQ," the same location prominently featured in the issues of Invincible Iron Man Vol. 2 drawn by Mike Deodato. The little portions of the building's surroundings that have been shown depict a rather busy urban area, which Dover isn't based on what I've gathered. Furthermore, Manhattan appears in issue #4 in the background when when the Model 4 takes off from the lab, this doesn't make sense, even if the panel was actually showing Model 4 simply passing by Manhattan. Before making the page for this location, I wanted additional input from other users. Should we create an article for the Dover complex and restrict it to the issues where it's actually mentioned or referenced as being in Dover (so far only issue #6), or should we ignore the possible contradictions and create the page covering all of the locations apparent appearances ever since ? --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 04:56, April 30, 2017 (UTC) :I'd like to help sort this out, but to make it even more confusing, I see Stark HQ in Manhattan is said to be Stark Tower (Times Square) three weeks prior to its destruction in , as well as appearing as rubble in the same issue, then appears completely intact in and a few times thereafter. -- Annabell (talk) 17:55, October 19, 2017 (UTC) ::While adding its apperances, I noticed it was identified as Stark Tower in the flashback in issue #12, which makes this whole thing annoyingly complicated. For the sake of simplicity I think it's better to presume the Dover complex only appeared in onwards. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 21:27, October 19, 2017 (UTC) :::I'm thinking we should call that Vol 2 location "Stark Headquarters (Manhattan)" to avoid confusion with Stark Enterprises Headquarters then. -- Annabell (talk) 22:06, October 19, 2017 (UTC) ::::Based on Vol. 2 #12, the Vol. 2 location was simply Stark Tower. I think we can assume the facility that appeared following the destruction of Stark Tower was simply the Dover facility. An alternative would be to ignore that one panel that identified the HQ as Stark Tower. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 22:18, October 19, 2017 (UTC) :::::Made a few quick scans to help explain my thoughts, the first is from Invincible Iron Man Vol 3 #11, so prior to the destruction of Stark Tower at Times Square. The lab's appearance is identical to the second from Invincible Iron Man Vol 3 #13, which is after the destruction of Stark Tower at Times Square and also shows that Victor knew where this lab was. Both those images are visually similar to the one in Infamous Iron Man #1, with the split monitors at the desk. So they appear to be the same location before and after the loss of the latest Stark Tower, and either it's a second Manhattan locale that was mislabeled in Invincible Iron Man Vol 3 #12 and should be separate from both Stark Tower and the Dover facility, or it's been the Dover facility all along and the Manhattan skyline and more urban surrounding occasionally seen when leaving is just artistic license. Dover does have a semi-urbanized downtown, so I lean towards Stark HQ from onward likely being the Stark Industries Industrial Complex (Dover) all along. -- Annabell (talk) 23:07, October 19, 2017 (UTC) ::::::I think it's better to go with the option that the mysterious locale was the Dover complex all along (and was also mislabeled as Stark Tower in issue #12 of Volume 2). The Manhattan skyline also appears in when A.I.ron Man flies off from the Hall of Armor to Chicago. I think it's very likely both Deodato and Caselli intended for this facility to be in the middle of Manhattan until Bendis decided it was in Dover. The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 20:46, October 20, 2017 (UTC) :::::::Ugh, just when we thought we had it all sorted, they went back to having both Stark Industries Industrial Complex (Dover) and the separate Stark Headquarters (Manhattan) again in , so I revisited nineteen issues to split the appearances based upon the lab full of equipment and/or Manhattan setting versus the lab mostly free of equipment in a rotunda in Dover. -- Annabell (talk) 06:35, November 25, 2017 (UTC)